Inicio de curso
by Mecha Freakin Potter
Summary: Para la tercera generación,los dramas siempre empiezan en los inicios de curso. Siempre.


_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, excepto uno o dos OC's, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y su genialidad.**_

* * *

><p>Ese uno de septiembre, el clima era más frio de lo normal, del tipo de clima que solo empieza en octubre. Sin embargo, Lily Potter lo interpretarlo como una buena señal de lo que le esperaba en la estación de King Cross.<p>

Mientras empujaba su carrito con sus pequeñas manos, lleno de paquetes de la escuela y con una lechuza color castaño durmiendo no tan tranquilamente en una jaula, Lily seguía sintiendo la misma euforia que había sentido los últimos meses, cuando había recibido su carta. Y había aumentado cuando compraron sus libros en el Callejón Diagon. Sus libros, no de sus hermanos, mayores que ella y que ya estaban en Hogwarts. También ya tenía su propia varita, y ya no podía anhelar como seria sostener una porque esa varita era suya.

Se sentía genial.

-¡Son 10:50! ¡Vamos tarde!-oyó gritar a su madre detrás de ella.

-Hey, enana-su hermano mayor, James Sirius, le guiño el ojo mientras apoyaba el carrito entre los andenes nueve y diez-Deja de sonreír tanto, que me deslumbras.

Lily casi se echo a reir, pero se sentía demasiado nerviosa como para hacerlo naturalmente. James no insistió y atravesó la barrera corriendo.

-Albus.

El otro hermano de Lily asintió tranquilamente y atravesó la barrera un poco más lento que su hermano. A diferencia de James, Albus era tranquilo y nunca se tomaba muchas prisas, y sin embargo, parecía que todo lo hacía bien.

-Hey-el padre de Lily se inclino hacia ella-¿Quieres que la atravesemos juntos?

Lily asintió, sintiendo un poco menos enérgica. Al menos su padre podía calmarla. Ambos tomaron el carrito y atravesaron la barrera y Lily deslumbro el escarlata expreso de Hogwarts. Aunque ya había visitado el lugar cientos de veces, ahora se sentía diferente. Esta vez no tendría que reprocharle a su papa porque no podía ir, porque esta vez, Lily seria la que montaría el tren para ver a sus padres en Junio.

-¡Lilu! ¡Lilu, aquí!

Hugo levanto los brazos para indicarle a su prima y mejor amiga donde estaba. Junto a él, se encontraba Rose rodando los ojos, y sus tíos Ron y Hermione conversando. Cuando Hugo grito su nombre, la familia Weasley-Granger deslumbro a Lily y los demás.

-¡Lily, ya vamos a entrar a Hogwarts!-exclamo Hugo saltando, haciendo que su cabello rojo largo saltara con él.

Tío Ron miro al padre de Lily-¿Puedes creer que los chicos ya se van a Hogwarts? Parecía ayer cuando Hugo era un bebe rojo y cachetón.

-Papa-gimió Hugo mientras los chicos estallaba en carcajadas.

Albus le dio un codazo a Rose-Vamos a subir ya. Tenemos que buscar a Scor.

La pelirroja asintió mientras ellos y sus carritos se confundían entre la gente. Tío Ron frunció el ceño con demasiada obviedad.

-Sigo sin tragarme el hecho que mi Rosie y Al son amigos del hijo de Malfoy…

-El chico me parece muy simpático, si te soy honesto-dijo el padre de Lily-Pero dicen que Astoria Malfoy es muy simpática, así que tal vez se parezca a ella.

-Tal vez-reconoció tío Ron a regañadientes-Pero sigo sin tragarme a Scorpius.

Desde que Lily recordaba, tío Ron decía que los Malfoy eran desagradables, o más bien lo decía del señor Malfoy, porque no sabía mucho de su esposa o de su hijo hasta que Albus y Rose lo conocieron.

Lily nunca había visto a Scorpius Malfoy, pero Albus decía que era simpático.

James decía que era un idiota.

-Al tren cariño-los labios de su madre besaron su cabeza llena de cabellos rojos y le sonrió-Anden chicos, el tren no tarda en partir.

-Nos vemos en Junio-tía Hermione estrecho a Hugo en sus brazos y le planto un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Luego lo soltó y esbozo una sonrisa-Anda.

Lily y Hugo subieron al tren, viendo como la estación nueve y tres cuartos y los rostros de sus padres desaparecían.

-Lo logramos-murmuro Hugo-Lo logramos.

La niña asintió lentamente-Vamos, busquemos un compartimiento. Estoy segura que ni James ni Albus y Rose nos querrán con ellos.

-Cierto-afirmo Hugo.

El tren era de por si asombroso. Sin embargo muchos compartimientos ya estaban llenos y los que no Lily se sentía demasiado nerviosa con gente nueva. Al fin llegaron a un compartimiento donde Lily reconoció a alguien.

-¡Lyss!

Lyssander Scamender les sonrió con sus alegres ojos azules. Con su cabello rubio y su dulce rostro, les sonreía de una forma en la que Hugo se paso una mano por el pelo, alisándolo sin éxito.

-¡Chicos! ¡Vengan, siéntense!

Lily se sentó alegremente en el asiento con Hugo a su lado. Por fin había encontrado a Lyssander; aunque era una de las amigas más cercanas de Lily de la infancia, y era la hija de su madrina, Lyssander y ella no se habían visto al menos desde que el verano comenzó, además de que no tenía la esperanza de encontrarla –Lorcan, su hermano mayor, era más afable que James y Albus y Lily estaba segura que no echaría a Lyssander si quisiera sentarse con el-. Pero ahí estaba su amiga, sonriendo tranquilamente a la ventana.

-¿Estas emocionada, Lyssander?-dijo Hugo rompiendo el silencio-Por fin vamos a Hogwarts.

La niña lo miro y se encogió de hombros-Estoy un poco nerviosa, si. Pero Lorcan dice que es normal. No sé en qué casa voy a quedar, pero creo que a mis padres no les importaría.

Claro que no, pensó Lily. Su madrina, Luna, era una mujer soñadora y encantadora que era todo menos desagradable, había gente que la llamaba recurrentemente loca, pero la madre de Lily afirmaba que Luna Scamender era una persona brillante, que lo último que haría sería juzgar a sus hijos.

-Yo quiero entrar a Gryffindor-afirmo Hugo orgullosamente. Su mirada se dirigió a Lily-¿No es así, Lils?

Ella asintió, recargando la cabeza en la ventana.

No quería pensar en la Ceremonia de Selección.

* * *

><p>-¿Crees que estará bien en la Ceremonia?-James Potter esperaba a que su mejor amigo subiera al carruaje para poder quejándose como lo había hecho durante todo el camino hacia Hogwarts.<p>

-James ¿Alguna vez te ha parecido que mi preocupación por Roxanne es inmensa?-Fred Weasley alzo una ceja cuando se sentó enfrente de él-Hombre, Lily va a estar bien. Va a pasar lo mismo que nosotros, tal vez esté un poco asustada por el asunto de la casa, pero creo que Albus ha demostrado que no importa. Cálmate y disfruta del paseo, Jimbo.

-No me llames Jimbo.

-Como quieras. Jimbo.

James no pudo evitarlo: soltó una carcajada, y sintió como la opresión en su pecho se relajaba más. Había muchas razones por la que Fred era su mejor amigo, pero una de las principales era que lo hacía tranquilizarse en varias situaciones, como su linda hermana pequeña ingresando por fin a Hogwarts.

Un rato después, mientras ingresaban al Gran Comedor, Fred detuvo a James y a sí mismo.

-Ahí, ahí está, James.

James no se tuvo que preguntar de quien hablaba. Rachel Wood, del mismo curso y casa que ellos, se sentaba tranquilamente al lado de una de sus amigas, apartando el cabello caoba de su rostro, sin hacerle el mínimo caso al pelirrojo que la miraba atentamente. James se empezó a sentir incomodo.

-Lo que sea, vamos a sentarnos, y lejos de Rachel, para que quites esa mirada.

No era que a James no le agradara Rachel –de por si ser la hija de Oliver Wood ya era genial-, ella era amable, siempre contestaba cortésmente las dudas que James preguntaba en clase de Encantamientos, y su sonrisa era serena y dulce todo el tiempo.

Lo era, hasta que veía a Fred.

James no estaba seguro si era porque Fred le coqueteaba seguido en clases –y en todos lados-, o porque se metía en sus conversaciones regularmente, pero a Rachel no le agradaba su primo. Pobre.

-Yo le gusto, lo sé-afirmo Fred en defensa propia.

-Por supuesto que le gustas-James no trato de ocultar su sarcasmo arrastrándolo a siete asientos de Rachel. Prácticamente lo sentó ahí, refunfuñando.

Vio que alguien llamaba la atención desde la mesa de Ravenclaw y encontró a su prima Dominique haciéndole señas a su mejor amigo Jake, el hermano de Rachel. A pesar de que Dominique y los chicos no coincidían en todas las clases, Dominique siempre encontraba una manera de juntarse con James y Fred, y Jake, que seguía a Dominique por todas partes, solía hacerlo también.

La chica noto la mirada de James en ella y le sonrió, saludándolo con la mano. Aun estaba parada sobre su asiento, y Rose, a su lado, la obligo a sentarse.

Sin embargo, aun sin Lily y Hugo, y con Molly y Lucy graduadas, no eran tan pocos Weasleys los que habían en Hogwarts. Roxanne, de quinto, se encontraba conversando alegremente con la hermana melliza de Rachel en la mesa de Hufflepuf, mientras Louis, de segundo, un poco más alejado de su hermana en la mesa de Ravenclaw, hacía gestos graciosos a un grupo de chicas de su curso que lo veían embelesadas –Merlín, el niño tenía doce años ¿Por qué iba a ser atractivo?- y por último, al otro lado del Comedor, se encontraba Albus riéndose con Scorpius Malfoy en la mesa de Slytherin.

Cuando los chicos de primer año entraron por la puerta conducidos por el profesor Longbottom –tío Neville-, James pudo ubicar el par de cabezas pelirrojas que estaba buscando.

Su hermana pequeña, unos centimetros más pequeña que los demás y al menos quince menos que Hugo, por fin encontró su mirada, y le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa.

Él le sonrió de vuelta, tratando de tranquilizarla.

Se pregunto si Lily se preocuparía de que pensaran sus familiares de ella.

Desvió la vista, tratando de no presionarla.

No era un experto en la no-presión.

* * *

><p>Estaba muriendo de los nervios.<p>

Lily ni siquiera sabía hacia dónde mirar mientras esperaba que su nombre saliera de la boca del tío Neville. O profesor Longbottom. Lo que sea. James había querido darle apoyo casi todo el verano y no había funcionado. Así de cómo, para nada. Y Albus parecía tan tranquilo al respecto…

Idiota.

Una mano delgada tomo la suya, y Lily alzo la mirada para encontrarse con la sonrisa torpe de Hugo-Todo va a estar bien.

Ella asintió, y vio por la esquina del ojo que Alice Longbottom la miraba con esos grandes ojos suyos al lado de una niña de cabello castaño y profundos ojos verdes. Alice no había cambiado mucho, solo que ahora era más alta y el rizado cabello rubio cambio a ondulado.

No recordaba la última vez que había hablado con ella.

El tío Neville dijo el nombre de su hija, y la niña avanzo hasta el Sombrero Seleccionador, que tras unos segundos, anuncio "¡Slytherin!".

La niña de cabello castaño sonrió abiertamente, mientras Alice le devolvía la sonrisa y se sentaba con sus nuevos compañeros. Albus, a unos asientos de ella, asintió en reconocimiento con una sonrisa de lado antes de volver a conversar con sus compañeros. Lily volvió a mirar al frente.

Alice estaba en Slytherin.

Hugo a su lado parecía sorprendido-Realmente pensé que Alice quería estar en Gryffindor o en Hufflepuf.

Lyssander se encogió de hombros-Puede que ella quisiera hacer la diferencia-dijo, con sus ojos azules mirando a Albus.

Entonces, paso. Tío Neville hablo con voz clara, y el comedor hizo silencio.

-Potter, Lily.

Hugo soltó su mano después de darle un último apretón, y Lily respiro profundo.

Ya era hora.

* * *

><p>-¡Gryffindor!<p>

-¿Ves?-exclamo Fred con una sonrisa mientras los Gryffindor vitoreaban y palmeaban a James en la espalda-¡Lilu está dentro, Lilu está dentro!

Lily, pequeña y pelirroja, bajo del banco sonriendo mientras iba a donde Fred le estaba haciendo señas y se sentaba a su lado.

James sonrió y revolvió el cabello de su hermanita-Para que veas que estamos contentos, te dejaremos sentarte con nosotros hoy.

Lily rodo los ojos-Un honor, Sirius.

En la mesa de Slytherin, los ojos verdes de Albus se encontraron con los de James. Se miraron fijamente, y Albus le sonrió articulando "Felicidades" con la boca. James asintió, señalando a Lily con la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros, con su hermano imitando el gesto. Si, ahora tenían que cuidar de la enana. Aunque bueno, nadie se acercaría a su hermana pequeña por un rato de su parte.

Sin embargo, Albus tenía otra historia que contar.

* * *

><p>-Él es muy lindo.<p>

Alice le mando una mirada tímida a Melissa, que le sonrió señalando discretamente a Albus con la cabeza-Te vi mirándolo hace un rato. Es el hijo de Harry Potter ¿No? El hermano de ese chico popular de Gryffindor.

-Si-Alice asintió mientras miraba su plato-No nos hablamos, en realidad. Ya no.

-Eso es terrible-dijo Melissa, y luego sonrió-Porque es monísimo.

Alice aun no podía creer que había terminado siendo amiga de Melissa Zabinni en Hogwarts, tampoco que estuviera en Slytherin. Siempre había imaginado que estaría en Gryffindor, con Frank, sentada al lado de Hugo y Lily.

Bueno, las cosas habían cambiado.

Observo los ojos verde botella de Melissa, y algo parecido a una sonrisa apareció en su rostro-Hay cosas mejores.

-Por supuesto que las hay-Melissa asintió vigorosamente-Y tú y yo las tomaremos.

Puede que Lily la hubiera dejado, pero Alice acababa de encontrar una nueva compañera del crimen. Y Melissa y ella podrían ser un dúo más perfecto del que Alice y Lily Potter lo habían sido.

En cada posible manera.

* * *

><p>-Oye tu, hazte a un lado… ¡Hola chicos!-Dominique se deslizo en la mesa de Gryffindor con gracia mientras echaba su cabello hacia atrás.<p>

-¡Hey Dom!-exclamo James mientras Lily, Hugo y Fred la saludaban sonrientes.

Jake Wood se hizo el espacio suficiente para sentarse al lado de Dominique y mirarla alegremente, mientras varios chicos de alrededor se quedaban observándola a ella y su bonito rostro. Ella les lanzo una mirada molesta antes de volver sus ojos azules a sus amigos-¡Lily está con ustedes! Aunque realmente, Lily, deberías haber considerado de unirte conmigo en Ravenclaw. Hubiéramos pateado los traseros de James y Fred juntas-bromeo, guiñándole el ojo a su prima con una sonrisa simpática.

Lily sacudió la cabeza-Me gusta mi elección.

Dominique rodo los ojos-Por supuesto que sí. Ya verás en el primer partido de Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor, Lilu. Rose y Louis dicen hola desde allá, por cierto.

James se giro y miro a Rose sonriéndoles desde su asiento. Ella asintió y James imito el gesto, volviendo a su mesa-Parece contenta con que el enano este donde decía.

Hugo parecía orgulloso-El Sombrero lo dijo en cuanto me toco la cabeza. Ya lo sabía.

Fred bufo-Láncele más pollo al chico, por favor.

Todos, incluso Hugo, se rieron, y Lily se pregunto si así iban a ser los siguientes siete años de su vida. Esperaba que sí.

* * *

><p>Despues de dos años de ir a Hogwarts, Albus ya se había acostumbrado al desorden que era el primer día de clases. Mientras él y Scorpius caminaban al Gran Comedor, Rose los alcanzo con los libros casi deslizándose de sus hombros.<p>

-¡Buenos días!-exclamo mientras Albus y Scorpius tomaban unos libros de ella y los cargaban. Rose suspiro de alivio en cuanto le quitaron el peso de encima-Gracias, chicos. He andado toda la mañana con esto desde la torre de Ravenclaw y los brazos me están matando.

-Tía Hermione te advirtió acerca de tomar muchas materias-recordó Albus con seriedad.

Rose bufo-¡Bah, puedo con ello! No soy una cabeza hueca como ustedes, muchachos.

Scorpius esbozo una sonrisa burlona y, que de alguna forma, siempre se veía bien en él-Yo no confiaría tanto en esa linda cabecita tuya, Weasley-dijo mientras Rose se sonrojaba.

Albus soltó un bufido exasperado. Desde finales del año pasado Rose y Scorpius habían comenzado a coquetear sin parar, y ya lo estaban poniendo nervioso. Sabía que si su prima y Scor comenzaban a salir, él estaría en medio todo el tiempo, conociendo el carácter de Rose y el… historial, de Scorpius.

Además, si tío Ron se enteraba, mataría a Scorpius. Y a él.

Por ahora dejaría que tontearan todo lo que quisieran, pero metería mano en cuanto las cosas se salieran de control. Era un buen plan.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del Gran Comedor, una melena de cabello rojo camino deprisa a su lado, casi huyendo.

Albus sonrió agarrando su túnica por detrás-Hey, enana.

-¡Al, suéltame!-Lily le fulmino con la mirada mientras se zafaba de su hermano mayor, arreglándose su corbata dorada y escarlata de Gryffindor-No basta con James encima de mí, sino que tu también ¿No?

-Me encanta molestarte, lo sabes-bromeo Albus revolviéndole el cabello. Lily le dio otro manotazo-¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! Ya te dejo.

-Sí, hazlo-espeto Lily, y se giro a Scorpius y Rose-Hola Rose. Hola amigo de Albus y Rose.

-Yo soy…-comenzó Scorpius galantemente poniendo su atención en Lily. Su boca se abrió ligeramente, y sus pálidas mejillas tomaron un color rosado. Soltó una risita nerviosa-Scor…Scorpius. Soy Scorpius.

La niña asintió en reconocimiento-Lily. De todos modos, Hugo ya me está esperando para recoger nuestros horarios así que ¡Adiós!-entro al Comedor, donde la mata pelirroja de Hugo vislumbraba en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Cuando su hermana se fue, Albus se giro a Scorpius-¿Cuál es tu problema?

Scorpius blanqueo-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mi hermanita. ¿Por qué te pusiste todo raro?-pregunto Albus con una ceja alzada.

-Si ¿Por qué?-dijo Rose en un tono que podría haber sido interpretado como mordaz.

-Ustedes dos están locos -replico Scorpius casualmente. Le lanzo una última mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor-Mejor apurémonos, que tenemos Pociones a primera hora.

Albus le dio una última mirada cuidadosa, preguntándose si debía creerle. Decidió que sí.

De todos modos, a Scorpius le gustaba Rose. _Nunca_ iría detrás de Lily, porque le gustaba Rose.

_¿Verdad?_

* * *

><p>La cena iba bastante bien, mientras los estudiantes comían y conversaban alegremente sobre su primer día. Al mismo tiempo que un par de novatos pelirrojos de Gryffindor hablaban entusiasmadamente de sus clases al grupo de chicos populares, el chico rubio de Slytherin veía desde la distancia, interesado y prestando atención a medias al muchacho pelinegro. A unos asientos de distancia, una niña rubia le mandaba miradas mientras conversaba con su amiga de cabello castaño. Una chica de cabello rojizo en Ravenclaw miraba calculadoramente al chico rubio y a la novata pelirroja. Una hermosa muchacha de expresión confiada de Ravenclaw hablaba con el grupito de Gryffindor mientras era ignorante de la forma en la que su amigo a su lado la miraba.<p>

Y eso, apenas comenzaba. Tenían todo el año –y quizá más- para ver que iba a suceder.

¿A quién no le gusta el inicio de curso, después de todo?

* * *

><p><em>Solo diré que una review seria linda. Espero que les haya gustado.<em>

_¡Besos!_


End file.
